


Shout it from the Rooftops (in the light of the moon)

by northernstarnavigator



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, quiet night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernstarnavigator/pseuds/northernstarnavigator
Summary: “Come on, Shizu-chan. Would it hurt so much to watch the moonrise with me?”“... Tch, fine. But only for a while.”





	Shout it from the Rooftops (in the light of the moon)

It had been so long since Izaya watched the moon rise.

Well, technically he had, if only from his window when he wasn’t busy collecting and selling information, and keeping pesky yakuza clans in order. But he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had watched it like this, on the roof of his apartment, hands wrapped around a mug of tea, with nothing but the sounds of Ikebukuro nightlife for company.

Izaya inhaled deeply, releasing his breath in a contented sigh as his eyes traced the outline of the moon, mind already wandering.

He knew very well that the moon couldn’t think. It just wasn’t possible; if science was anything to go by, debris from the then still-forming earth was all that it consisted of. But if it was possible, if the moon could have had five minutes to think and reflect and muse, he wondered what it would think about. How would it feel about being only close enough to observe the earth, and never to break its orbit? What would it think about the ambitious, clever humans that continued trying to leave a footprint or flag embedded in its ethereal, pale flesh?

What would it think about being eternally alone?

Izaya hummed and swung his legs, deep in thought as his gaze drifted down to the bustling streets. Humans had always held a strange sort of fascination for him, although not the same as Shinra’s. Shinra held interest for the ones who appeared to be unnatural, not human, and dare he say supernatural (he was in love with Celty, after all). Izaya’s fascination, however, was for the entire human race and it ran so thickly through his veins that he hadn’t hesitated to call it love.

Love.

The moon would surely understand, suspended in space only in orbit until an eclipse. Be it solar or lunar, the moon would enjoy the company of the sun and the earth, however short it may be, because it was better than none. He was the same, Izaya supposed- guardian of his humans, only observing save for the instances he intervened to relieve his boredom or to tell off a group of rabble-rousers, forever watching through a window of his own creation.

He loved humans. And he didn’t understand why they didn’t love him back.

He also didn’t understand why he likened himself to the moon, but no matter. At the same time, however, he couldn’t help but wonder: who was the earth to him? Who was the sun to his moon?

As of on cue, a screech echoed throughout Ikebukuro, followed shortly by the rather loud crash of metal. Izaya’s lip curled in a smirk as he counted down quietly.

 

3...

2...

1...

 

“ _ **IIIIIIIZAAAAYYYAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUN!**_ ”

 

 _Called it._  He rose to his feet and sipped his now lukewarm tea as he waited patiently, listening to the thunderous roar of running up the side of the building and an even louder repeat of his name.

At long last, the monster of Ikebukuro leapt onto the roof, a hand clutching a mangled bar of metal and his face in an even more twisted expression of fury. He was breathing heavily, probably both from running and from his unwavering anger, and brought one hand to join the other on what Izaya realized used to be a lamppost. _Well, it was probably time the government replaced them, anyway. They were more than twenty years old._

“Evening, Shizu-chan.”

”How many times do I have to tell you, Izaya, to stay out of Ikebukuro and quit causing everyone trouble!”

Izaya pressed a hand to his heart in feigned shock, setting his mug down behind him. “Why, Shizu-chan, I’m flattered you think I’m causing trouble even while enjoying the view, but really, I believe you’re the one causing more trouble with your constant uprooting of street signs and poles.”

Provoking Shizuo was, as always, disappointingly easy; with that one comeback, Shizuo’s eyebrow twitched, a vein jumped out on his forehead, and his grip on the lamppost tightened. “The flea thinks the one causing trouble is _me_? _ME?!_ ”

”Well, I knew you were a protozoan, but I didn’t know you were stupid.”

That did it; the lamppost swung in the air, reaching higher and higher towards the sky accompanied with the beginning of “ _IIIIIZZAAAYY-”_

“Not in the mood today, Shizu-chan, sorry.”

Shizuo paused, lamppost suspending in the air, and the look on his face was priceless. Izaya would have definitely taken a picture if he was sure he could outrun Shizuo from here. “What?”

Izaya rolled his eyes, shifting himself until the moon, and not Shizuo, was in his line of vision. “I’m touched that you want to play tag with me again, but I’m busy at the moment.”

“Flea, if this is some kind of ploy-”

”Ah, but looking at the moonrise is never a ploy, Shizu-chan.” 

Shizuo snorted and ran his hand through his hair, letting the messy blond strands hang over his forehead. “Everything’s a ploy when it comes to you.”

“Shows how much the monster knows,” Izaya countered, but his mind raced until an idea hit him. “On that note, why don’t you join me?”

”Like hell I will!” came the snarl. “You could be using this as a distraction for whatever your yakuza buddies are cooking up right now!”

”So you don’t believe me?”

“Every other sentence that comes out of your mouth is a lie, of course I don’t-”

“Then I’ll prove it to you,” Izaya challenged, watching Shizuo’s words cut off even with his heartbeat accelerating and a knot of tension tightening his stomach. “Come and watch the moonrise with me, and I’ll show you that I’m not planning anything.”

”...”

“Come on, Shizu-chan. Would it hurt so much to watch the moonrise with me?”

And Izaya could easily hide those words under a guise of mockery, like he had so often done with other comments that were meant to be taken seriously. He could easily say those words like it meant nothing to him. But he could only hold onto his façade of invincible information broker for so long before he returned to the young boy who wondered why people shunned him like _he_ was the monster simply for loving humanity as it was, before he returned to the cynical, the quiet, and the equally broken and bitter child Shinra had somehow befriended in high school.

People said confessions came easier at night, and they were right; Izaya felt himself unraveling before Shizuo’s very eyes, and for the second time in his life he had no idea how long he could keep it up until all his defenses crumbled.

“... Tch, fine. But only for a while.”

Maybe Shizuo had seen something in his face, maybe he was just as tired as Izaya was, maybe he couldn't face the idea of going back home to his brother after uprooting another pole. Whatever it was that made Shizuo drop the lamppost with an almighty crash, stalk over to him, and plop himself down with little more than clenched fists and a small growl, Izaya was thankful. _See, Namie, I can be civil when I want to be_.

His train of thought shattered when a gruff voice from beside him muttered, “It’s a nice view.”

He glanced over, taking in Shizuo’s totally not-childish pout and locked jaw with amusement, before returning his gaze to the moon. “It is, ne? So monsters do know how to appreciate nice things.”

“You should know that better than anyone, flea.”

_Huh?_

Izaya turned to face the monster with a retort, only for it to die on the verge of leaving his lips as his eyes met Shizuo’s. He had assumed that the blond had been observing the moon, the way it rose gracefully in the heavens, and maybe he had for a little while. But Shizuo was looking at him now, without a trace of anger and with something a little too close to fondness, and it suddenly clicked why Shizuo had sounded louder than he should have when he commented on the view.

His mouth opened and closed, embarrassment at war with mortification in his gut, and he hoped as he looked away from Shizuo that his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “B-Baka Shizu-chan.” 

A sound between a snort and a laugh followed shortly after. “Heh. So you get embarrassed like this, huh, Izaya?”

Heat bloomed anew in Izaya’s cheeks and he drew his knees up and buried his face there, bewildered out of his mind and still mortified by Shizuo’s words. The nerve of that monster, making the great Orihara Izaya blush. It was unheard of. How dare he. 

He groaned and pressed his face harder into his knees, only to freeze when a hand slid into his hair. His heart pounded against his chest when he realized that his sworn enemy and protozoan Heiwajima Shizuo was combing his grubby protozoan fingers through his hair and that he _liked_ it.

“Never knew you’d be so tolerable with me brushing your hair.”

Izaya raised his head, not high enough for Shizuo to stop but high enough to show that he was indignant. “Is Shizu-chan patronizing me? What makes you think you have that right?”

“Don’t go pinning the blame on me, flea, you’re the one blushing.” So he saw... damn him and his oddly selective brute senses. “It’s kinda cute, actually.”

Some kind of record was broken as Izaya’s face lit on fire for the third time that night and he groaned again, only to protest as Shizuo suddenly attacked him with tickles that had him howling out of pure shock, embarrassment, and (not that he’d admit it’) laughter.

Both had forgotten they were supposed to be watching the moon. __

**Author's Note:**

> As y’all can probably guess, I recently started DRRR!! and I love it.


End file.
